candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Funky Farm (CCR)
|difficulty = Somewhat Easy - Medium |previous = Cupcake Castle |next = Sweet Snowdrifts|episode = 17}} Funky Farm is the seventeenth episode of Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge. New things *'Mystery candies' ( ), portrayed by colored candies in an egg shape with a question mark, are introduced. (Brief Description: Mystery Candies can randomly produce a variety of things, some of which are good while others are bad.) **Good outcomes includes special candies, lucky candies, jelly fish, coconut wheels, extra time candies, and chameleon candies (a neutral outcome) with or without marmalade. **Bad outcomes are chocolate, liquorice swirls, bombs (number of moves varies), icing (up to 4 layers or regular icing), chameleon candies (a neutral outcome). Levels Funky Farm contains 15 levels from level 231-245. This episode is a reference to . This episode is generally medium. There are 2 somewhat hard levels 238, and 245, and 2 hard levels, 233 and 239. |hardest= |Blockers = -|Pipeline = -}} };"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|31 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|25 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|25,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|15 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|34,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|20,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|36 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|65,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|38 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |} Directory CCR Level 231.jpg|Level 231 - |link=Level 231 (CCR) CCR Level 232.jpg|Level 232 - |link=Level 232 (CCR) CCR Level 233 V2.png|Level 233 - |link=Level 233 (CCR) CCR Level 234.jpg|Level 234 - |link=Level 234 (CCR) CCR Level 235.jpg|Level 235 - |link=Level 235 (CCR) CCR Level 236 V2.png|Level 236 - |link=Level 236 (CCR) CCR Level 237.png|Level 237 - |link=Level 237 (CCR) CCR Level 238.jpg|Level 238 - |link=Level 238 (CCR) CCR Level 239 V2.png|Level 239 - |link=Level 239 (CCR) CCR Level 240.jpg|Level 240 - |link=Level 240 (CCR) CCR Level 241.jpg|Level 241 - |link=Level 241 (CCR) CCR Level 242 V2.png|Level 242 - |link=Level 242 (CCR) CCR Level 243.jpg|Level 243 - |link=Level 243 (CCR) CCR Level 244.jpg|Level 244 - |link=Level 244 (CCR) CCR Level 245.png|Level 245 - |link=Level 245 (CCR) Trivia *In original CCS, there is an episode named , which is the same name as this, but that is much harder. **There were many very hard and extremely hard levels in original Funky Farm, while this has none of them. Past versions of levels 233, 236, and 239, however, are very hard. However, now many levels in Funky Farm are nerfed even though some are buffed, so now difficulty of original Funky Farm is much easier. ***Due to difficulty in original Funky Farm, the maker decide to nerf levels 233, 236, 239, and 242. **There are no other types besides jely, ingredinents, and candy order levels, while in original Funky Farm, there are moves and time levels. **There are fewer ingredients levels in this episode than candy order levels, while original Funky Farm has the same amount, with 4. Category:Episodes Category:CCR Episodes Category:Somewhat easy episodes Category:Medium episodes Category:World 3 (CCR)